


[ memoirs - artwork & collections ]

by yunabi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digial Art, F/M, Fanart, GIVING ME GRIEF, How does one anatomy?, Illustration, Thranduil WHY IS YOUR DESIGN SO COMPLICATED OMG, What is anatomy, artwork, doodle dump, how does one do poses, legit haven't touched my tablet in like 6 months yeesh, plz, yunabi attempts to draw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunabi/pseuds/yunabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art works/ random doodles of some headcanons/scenes from my fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265949/chapters/9658110">Last Farewell</a> & related headcanons from my queen of mirkwood <a href="http://asktheelvenqueen.tumblr.com">askblog</a> on tumblr</p><p>Focused on Thranduil & his wife.<br/>All artwork belongs to me, please do not repost or edit unless given permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my monitor is kinda broken and doesn't really display colors correctly, so for everyone's sake, I am just going to keep this as a sketch thing, so this will be updated occasionally when inspiration hits, hopefully with a lot more cleaned up sketches.
> 
> This is mainly going to be where I'm going to post a lot of headcanon that I have at the backstory of Thranduil & his wife (in my story, her name's Esteliel) from my fic.  
> And so, this was done in my lame attempts in finishing Chapter 5. :| Hello procrastination, old friend.
> 
> While this scene probably won't make it's way into the chapters until later when the full backstory is revealed (or in the prequel whenever I get to it)-- it's one of those things that I had envisioned and was like "I SHOULD PROBABLY DRAW THIS BEFORE IT LEAVE MY MEMORY" HAHAHAHA

_"My heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say?" -_ The Courtship

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tweaking out a few things in her design, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out considering that I haven't drawn in ages. HAHAHA If you haven't guess, this is also a place for my ramblings and what have you about Last Farewell too-- aka me being a complete spaz over nothing and will PROLLY TYPE IN ALL CAPS SOMETIME. But I guess this is kinda like a small thank you for those who read my fic along with a semi-teaser of what will come in future chapters! :)
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome!  
> howdoyoudrawflowerstho....  
> iwillcoloryoumaybeneverlol/weeps


	2. No Love in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when I'm too lazy to line, but the sketch-work is too messy . . . LOL attempt to monochrome everything!  
> #ihavenostyleanymore

**[An Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265949/chapters/9658182) **

 

 

> “Have you no compassion?”
> 
> “I am merely stating what is yet to come. You cannot change a  _mortal’s_  fate.”
> 
> She looked at him incredulously, “Are you to say, that the life of an elf is more valuable than the life of a man or of a dwarf simply because they will eventually die?”
> 
> There was no response from the elvenking, for his reply was written over his face.  _Yes_.
> 
> “Have you no  _sympathy_? Have you  _love_ in you?“

 - **Last Farewell** _ch. 2_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 2 of Last Farewell, their first encounter -- aka the butting of heads. For some reason this was one of the scenes I kinda envisioned in my head and wrote around it? Was gonna draw the mirror version with Thranduil facing the screen and Esteliel's back, but this sketch in general gave me too much grief bc I actually had to study what the back of the head looked like LOOOOL At least it makes for some good photostudy! :)
> 
> Another doodle to celebrate (kinda) the finishing of chapter 5! Ironically, I find myself typing up the majority of each chapter when I have free time at work . . . lol clearly I have my prioirites straight hahaha!
> 
> One of these days I will attempt a full body . . . and maybe a background . . . maybe (ormaybenotlol)  
> Thranduil's armor/crown thingy gave me too much grief /weeps


	3. The Recollection

 

> He remembered the first time that they had kissed. Standing alone in the rain underneath the rustic leaves of fall, hearts full and heavy with emotion. It was then when he realized that there was no one other than her that he’d rather be with. - **L** **ast Farewell,** _ch. 7_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually it's a teaser to chapter 7, since chapter 7 hasn't come out/ I'm slowwwwly working on it-- emphasis on verrrry slowly working on it. BUT! There will be more backstory of Thranduil and Esteliel in it! So here's a little preview of it! :) (LOL ALSO CANNOT DRAW TREES FOR THE LIFE OF ME LOL SO THE BG IS KINDA . . . LAME LOL) This of course, is for more background storyyyyy lol
> 
> My laptop's montior has been bugging out on me recently, so legit it's like all my values are off and it forced me to just flat shade LOL Need to build a new computer. q__q Side note . . . drawing couples is like the bane of my existance but I'm forcing myself to practice by drawing these two. Gotta start somewhere!
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me


	4. The Little Leaf

 

 

> _ “Stay strong, my Little Leaf, for one day you will become one who rises past even the sturdiest of trees.”-  _ ** Prelude to Spring **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Some answered asks for my askblog for Esteliel on tumblr [here](http://asktheelvenqueen.tumblr.com/).  
> First moments after Legolas was born!
> 
> On a related note, I finally got a new montior! And in the process of getting a new computer built, so I can FINALLY start coloring lol. Still working on chapter 8, but I've been SUPER excited to draw again q___q so I've just been drawing Last Farewell related art LOL 
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me


	5. The Pregnancy

> _“Meleth Nîn, like the moon and sun that orbit Arda, we will always revolve around him– our own little world.”_  -  **Prelude to Spring**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another answered ask from [  Esteliel's askblog on tumblr! :) ](http://asktheelvenqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> It was a mixture of request about drawing a pregant Iestil and a drawing challenge request (the theme was holding hands) so I decided to combine them!
> 
> Still trying to remember how to draw/color properly HAAHAHA but I'm glad that I'm starting to get anatomy down now?  
> These quote and stuff will be relevant eventually :)  
> I might just make a new 'story' for drabbles relating to when Thranduil & Iestil's past since I've been getting a lot of requests about that lol  
> I'm actually really surprised at myself for actually lineing this even though it took forever lol  
>  
> 
> Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me as always!  
> If you guys have any art requests, feel free to drop a request on tumblr!


	6. modern!AU

 

> “What to buy…?  _ (There are so many choices!)” _
> 
> “Darling!”
> 
> “What about this? _  (Isn’t it perfect?)” _
> 
> “Dearest, you do realize that is a moose, right?  _ (Do you want to buy it for the baby or for yourself?)” -  _ modern!AU
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:** modern!AU in which Thranduil and Iestil go nursery shopping for Legolas, and of course Thranduil wants to buy the largest and most obnoxious stuffed animal for his son but is under the impression that the stuffed moose he picked out is really an elk.
> 
> aka: Why you should never let these two dorks shop together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small things for the [askblog](asktheelvenqueen.tumblr.com)  
> Finally got a chance to draw a modern!AU panel! I’m actually pretty happy with how it turned out because I have never done a storyboard before. I was originally going to make this a comic with more panels, but I got lazy/ran out of time. Might add onto it later? But it pertains to some modern!au headcanons of Last Farewell.
> 
> But legit, the brainstorming for these panels cracked me up. :’) Good bg practice though! I think the main reason I was laughing was because the plushes on the top row were supposed to be plushies of suns . . . but they ended up looking like dumplings lol. That and the heavily debated matter of giving Thranduil a man bun also happened . . . . LOL
> 
> Esteliel/Iestil belong to me!


	7. Blue

> _**Blue.** Was his fingers interlaced with her own as they strolled through Mirkwood during the winter, bundled up for the cold winter. She would often find herself pressed up against his chest, as he would drape his robes around the both of them. Blue was the color of his eyes that she knew all too well when he stared into her own for many night on end- his the color of ice and hers, the color of mist upon the sea. Blue. That was the color that he told her she reminded him of; gentle as the morning sky, yet mysterious as the ebbing tides of the great oceans. Blue, was the color he said he liked best on her. -  **[Prelude to Spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5098601/chapters/11727545) (prologue)** _

**“Meleth Nîn, no matter what the tides may bring, remember, I will always be with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!! JUST SUPER BUSY!!!!  
> The quality of the gif is super pixelated because it's. . . a gif. But finally finished this piece that was sitting in my WIPS for ages, mainly serves as a muse for Prelude to Spring!
> 
> SLOWLY working on writing now that I kinda have a break in my schedule but I also have like 24985672934636 of things to catch up on too Q_Q
> 
> as always Iestil & all artwork belongs to me and my askblog! :)


	8. Valentines Day!

 

 

> “It is a holiday celebrated by man is it not? While we do not have such a day in our culture, Thranduil and I have grown to celebrate our union with every passing day. There is a fondness in our hearts that links us together, and it is through that unbreakable bond which we appreciate what we have. For while the seasons may change as the winds come and go as dictated by Eru above, not a day goes by where I will do cherish him with my heart.” - Iestil regarding if her and Thranduil celebrate Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016! :'D Forgot to upload several pictures from the asktheelvenqueen blog on tumblr, but I'm aliveeeee!!! Here's something that was done for Valentines Day hehehehe, slowly practicing non-bust shots but still inevitably got lazy and just colored everything black ahahaha!  
> Currently trying to crank out a chapter or two of Last Farewell/Prelude to Spring. I've been spending too much time drawing recently, but hoping to get into my writing groove soon!
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me


	9. Dragon Fire

 

 

** _“You are safe, that is all that matters,”_ **

> “A great serpent of the North, they had said, a creature that brought fear and death to all in its wake. Dragon fire is unlike most fires we are well accustomed to, it is like a potent poison– it burns and corrodes with every intention of turning all that it touches into ash.
> 
> I first heard the news when I was visiting my mother and father in Lothlorien, that the company of elves coming out of Greenwood had been decimated by a great serpent of the North.
> 
> Our healers worked feverishly to heal his wounds before my arrival, but in the end, even I could not save his eye entirely. We traveled swiftly to Imladris shortly after, for there is no greater healer in Arda than Lord Elrond, but ultimately, Lord Elrond could only confirm our greatest fears— that his eyesight could not be salvaged.” - Iestil regarding Thranduil & Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying some more comic work with these two. This is a scene that will be covered in Prelude to Spring . . . if I ever get there considering that I haven't written the first chapter yet /weeps I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out overall though!
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me  
> For more headcanons and more last farewell/prelude to spring artworks & headcanons, follow my askblog on tumblr @asktheelvenqueen! :)
> 
> I will uh eventually updated LF LOL. (i am so sorry im so slow)


	10. Mother's Day

 

_ “Ionneg Legolas, if I were to ask of you for one thing, it would be to know that your Nana and Ada love you more than all of Arda itself,” _

**Mother’s Day:** One of Iestil’s fondest moments, back to peaceful times with her husband and son.

Wishing you all a Happy Mother’s Day from the Mirkwood Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly . . . I guess I'm on like a semi-hiatus because I have too many things going on at once, but here's a quick cg for Mother's Day! :D  
> I have a feeling I'm probably either going to be drawing more or updating Prelude to Spring next because I'm still mulling out Last Farewell stuff q__q
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me  
> For more headcanons and more last farewell/prelude to spring artworks & headcanons, follow my askblog on tumblr @asktheelvenqueen! :)


	11. AU! Monopoly Night!

[ ](https://65.media.tumblr.com/e2a00a1869071b071e9659520d1df7f1/tumblr_oaqu1mFMJh1udc7xyo2_r1_1280.png)

  **AU!Game Night with the Mirkwood Family & Extended Family**

_ It’s all fun and games …  until someone goes bankrupt! _

Let’s see how this little family get together is going …

 

> ** Thranduil ** , has taken the role of announcer/shoutcaster since his son is doing so well, and now won’t shut up about how well Legolas is doing  _ #dotingfather #itsonlyagameman _

> ** Iestil ** , is praying for her son’s good fortune to continue bc it’s such a beautiful sight to behold  _ #blessup #shedsasingletear _

> **Legolas,** has somehow managed to get both Park Place and Boardwalk properties and has hotels sitting on those properties, is currently rolling in moolah because unfortunate souls keep on landing on his properties _#definitionofMonopoly_

> ** Elrond ** , is the unfortunate soul who landed on Boardwalk AND Park Place not once but THREE TIMES and went bankrupt and had to sell his properties to pay up  _ #rip #soulhasleftbody _

> ** Tauriel ** , the banker, also happens to have a Monopoly on the railroads, is currently showering Legolas in dolla dolla bills (courtesy of Elrond) _ #makeitrain _

> ** Galadriel ** , is in jail because of a Chance card and has yet to roll doubles to get out– it has now been 7 turns _ #wtfisthisluck _

> ** Celeborn ** , is wondering how in the world did this game turn so one sided/ how he and Galadriel are losing to the rest of their family _ #hasfinallylosthismarbles #thinksheorhiswifeshouldbewinning _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Done for the askblog! asktheelvenqueen@tumblr!  
> Draw Your Squad Meme : Mirkwood Fam Version 
> 
> If Iestil had her family over for game night … I’d probably say this is actually a pretty decent representation of what would happen. aka I have no clue what is going on. All I have to say is I’m SO sorry Elrond HAHAHA LOL this is def some sort of AU because I can’t take anything seriously anymore LOL GOODBYEWORLDIAMJUSTLOLING  
> If you can't tell, I'm super distracted from writing partially due to writer's block and partially due to my lack of time :( But to compensate . . . I guess, this kinda works HAHA
> 
> As always, Esteliel/Iestil belongs to me


	12. The Garden

>  
> 
> It was where it all began. The garden that Oropher once built was now the garden where they would raise the child that grew within Iestil. It was no doubt a daunting task, but also one that brought great joy to the Mirkwood couple as they passed their days in serenity patiently awaiting the day to welcome their child into the world. And it was underneath the pale leaves of spring, that they would often find themselves reminiscing of times past and how far they have come – together.
> 
> _“My only wish is to raise our child as my father once did with this garden — with all the love and care in all of Arda.”_ –  ** Thranduil to Iestil **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just realized it's been over a year since I created Last Farewell and Prelude to Spring. O___O Time really does fly by.  
> This was originally supposed to be a Father's Day piece that ultimately became unfinished because I've been traveling a lot. It's kinda a stab at doing BGs, and it didn't turn out as bad as I initially thought? Probably due to all the PS brushes I used lol
> 
> But this would be PtS!verse :) As the Mirkwood Couple await the day Legolas is born. Wanted to draw some intimate moments between Iestil and Thranduil. But on a completely unrelated note, I think I'm kinda getting better at drawing Lee Pace's face LOL  
> Still need to make a character sheet for Iestil because idk what I want to do with her hair but happy 1 year LF & PtS! (Now the question becomes when am I going update them q_q it's in the works I swear)
> 
> As always, art & Esteliel/Iestil belong to me  
> Read more of my headcanons for the Queen of Mirkwood over at my tumblr askblog @Asktheelvenqueen!

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters except Esteliel belongs to me. :)


End file.
